Things Have Changed
by JamesLaffertyLuvr1
Summary: AU Pairings: PL NH Karen and Dan got together when Nate and Luke were nine. Deb left town not able to handle this news. The boys are now 15 and they are dealing with a lot. Dan puts pressure on them and forces one of them to make a really bad decision wit
1. The Beginning

The Scott Family  
A/N: I will only continue this if I get reviews. This is an AU.  
  
"Nathan, I told you to leave me alone," said Lucas Scott.  
Nathan and Lucas Scott were brothers. At first they didn't get along. That was because their dad had abandoned Lucas at birth, but came to realize something. Deb left Tree Hill because Karen, Dan, Lucas, and Nate had become a family, and she couldn't stand it so she left. This happened when they were nine years old.  
"Well, are you going to tell me what happened?" Nathan Scott asked his older brother. He was going out with Lucas's best friend, Haley James.  
  
"Yeah, Brooke and I had a fight." Said Luke.  
"Dude, you don't like her. She is a tramp. You are in love with Peyton. Why can't you tell her that? When I went out with her, all she talked about was you. She is best friends with Hales, and Hales says that she likes you. Man; just tell her how you really feel." Said Nathan.  
"You think I should?" Luke asked.  
"Yeah, now let's talk about Friday's game. It's against Cove City. Remember, Dad made 42 points against them, so one of us will have to beat that." Said Nate.  
"Yeah, one of us can do that." Asked Luke.  
"Yeah." Said Nathan.  
"Well, I gotta go see Tim so I'll see you later," asked Luke.  
"Okay, see ya." Said Nathan. He felt so bad about their dad always pressuring him.  
"No, you're just as good as I am. Well, I gotta go, see ya," said Luke.  
Luke went to Tim's house and picked up the drugs. Tim's brother had told him that it was like speed. He also told him to take two before the game. Luke thought, whatever, and decided to take a couple now to see how it was. He then went to tell Peyton that he loved her. At the time, the drugs were taking effect. Peyton could tell the difference in him, but Luke had no intention of telling Hales and/or Peyton about this. Luke told Peyton that he loved her, so they went out. They're date went well, but Peyton was still worried.  
"Luke, what's wrong?" Peyton asked, worried about her boyfriend. She had sneaked up on him, so he had jumped a little.  
"What the hell Peyton." He screamed.  
"Luke what's gotten into you? Why are you acting like this?" Peyton asked.  
"Because life's a bitch Peyton. People are mean. So just leave me the hell alone." Said Luke, and with that he left, putting his CD in. The Get Up Kids: Guilty Show.  
Peyton felt so hurt, so she decided to go find Haley. She had finally found her in the tutoring center. She was tutoring Nathan.  
"Haley, can we talk," asked Peyton?  
Haley and Nathan could tell that Peyton really needed Haley, so Nathan gave Haley a kiss and left.  
"Yeah Peyton, what is it?" Haley asked.  
"It's Lucas; he has been acting really different lately and this afternoon he told me to leave him the hell alone. In those words too. I am scared." Said Peyton.  
"Really, well, I think that he has been acting weird, too." Said Haley.  
"Well, I'll have Nathan talk to Lucas, alright?" Said Haley.  
Up Next: Will Nate, Peyton, and Haley find out what has been going on? Dan and Karen make their first appearance. So does Brooke Davis. 


	2. things have changed

The Truth Comes Out  
  
****Haley and Nathan at the docks****  
"Nathan, me and Peyton both think that Luke isn't acting like himself." Said Haley.  
"Baby, he's fine" said Nathan, even though he knew it wasn't true.  
"Look Nate, I have known Luke since I've been in second grade and I know he isn't acting right. He is your brother. Please talk to him," begged Haley.  
"Look Hales, Luke and I had this huge fight." Said Nathan.  
"About what?" Haley asked.  
"I'd rather not say," said Nathan. He loved Haley, but he could not tell her what this was about.  
"Oh, all right," said Haley.  
"Speaking of the devil, look who it is." Said Nathan, seeing Lucas walk up to them.  
"Hey," said Lucas.  
"Hi," said Haley.  
"Bro, what's up?" Nate asked, acting as though the fight did not occur.  
"Nothing, just thought I'd drop by and see my best friend and my little brother." Said Luke.  
"Oh, cool," said Nate.  
"Sorry man, it won't happen again," said Luke.  
"Alright, sorry for flippin' out big bro'" said Nathan. "I love you, man."  
"Love you, too." said Lucas, but he felt his cell vibrate. "Hold up, my phone is ringing. Talk to me."  
"Hey son, me and your mother have talk to you and Nathan. Is he with you?" asked Dan.  
"Yeah, he is, Haley is with us, can we bring her?" asked Luke.  
"This is really not an appropriate time for either of your girlfriends, or best friends to be here. Be here in 5 minutes no later." said Dan.  
"Yeah," said Luke, and with that, he hung up.  
"Nate come on, we got to drop Hales off, Dad seems really ticked off," said Lucas.  
"Ok, well, does he need both of us?" asked Nate.  
"Yeah, and he said we had to be there in 5 minutes, let's go," said Luke.  
With that they took off in Luke's car because Nate and Haley had walked there. They dropped Haley off and got home as soon as possible.  
"You two have anything you wanna tell us?" asked an angry Dan as soon as they walked in the door.  
"Not that I know of," said Luke.  
"Me neither," said Nate.  
"Well then, what is this," asked Dan, holding up the bottle of Luke's drugs.  
"They're mine," said Nate.  
"No Dad, they're mine, I just wanted to break your record so bad." said Luke,  
"Well if the scouts found out..." started Dan, but Karen cut him off.  
"Forget about basketball for one second Dan," said a furious Karen. "So that's why you've been acting so different lately."  
"I guess," said Luke, where had the found them.  
"Well, you're grounded, but not only because of that." said Karen. "You are to Nathan. I thought so much better of you boys. I just found out from Principal Kelly that your grades have been slipping, both of you. And not only that, but I found out that after every game that you to go and get drunk, at our beach house and let everyone in drinking."  
"We're sorry." said the boys.  
"Well, you're grounded from phone, car, computer, girlfriend, and basketball." said Karen.  
"What, no you aren't," said Dan. He thought the idea of his two boys off the basketball team was preposterous.  
"Fine, we'll just let our boys go out and getting drunk all the time, let their grades slip, and get Lucas back on drugs. If that is what you want, then fine." said Karen.  
"Okay, you boys can't be on the team for 3 weeks. Got it?" said Dan.  
"Yeah Dad," said the boys.  
"And Luke, you call Peyton, she stopped over earlier and seemed really upset," said Karen.  
"I will, I have lots of explaining to do," said Lucas, and with that the boys went up to Luke's room.  
"Are you gonna tell her?" asked Nate.  
"I am gonna have to, won't I?" said Luke.  
"Yeah, well, I think that this is something you should tell to her face." said Nate.  
"Yeah, you're right." said Lucas, getting out his car keys. "I will be back."  
"Yeah hopefully still with a girlfriend." said Nate.  
Luke went to Peyton's house and as always she had her radio blasting, so he just went right in.  
"Hey, I am so sorry," shouted Lucas over her stereo.  
"Yeah, it's alright." said Peyton, turning the stereo off.  
"No, it's not, you don't know the whole story," said Lucas.  
"Oh, then tell me," said Peyton.  
"Well, I was taking drugs to improve my game." said Lucas.  
"You were, are you alright?" she asked.  
"You mean, you don't hate me?" Luke asked.  
"No, you made a mistake, everyone makes mistakes." said Peyton, giving him a kiss. It was short, but passionate.  
"Oh, well, I am supposed to be grounded, so I sneaked out to apologize, my mom and dad found the drugs, found out about us drinking, and getting bad grades, so they took me off the team, which I am happy about I; needed a break." said Luke.  
"Oh, well, you better get home. I love you." said Peyton.  
"I was wondering, your dad's out for a couple of weeks, right?" asked Luke.  
"Yeah." said Peyton.  
"Well, can I stay over for a few nights?" asked Luke. 


	3. On the Road

"Yeah, but won't you get in trouble?" asked Peyton.  
"Who cares, I just need out for a little bit," said Lucas, he kissed her.  
"Hey, what about school, they'll find you there." said Peyton.  
"I won't go," said Lucas.  
"You can't skip school," said Peyton.  
"Please, baby," said Lucas. 'Why is she so protective of me.' thought Luke.  
"Fine, I'm staying with you though." said Peyton.  
"Awesome, let's go to California." said Lucas.  
"Lucas, that's like, a couple days away by driving, and like 8 hours on a plane. That's a little more then a few days." said Peyton.  
"Come on, we'll take Nate and Haley. It'll be fun, a road trip. Gimme your phone." said Luke; and she did. She didn't know why, but he was right, it'd be fun.  
He dialed Nathan's cell, he said,"Hey Nate, I am at Peyton's. We're going on a road trip lil' bro. I am gonna call Haley, and see if she'll come. Meet me at Peyton's house 7 sharp. Mom and Dad will think you're going to school and bring all the money you have. We might be there a little while."  
"Awesome, call her, and call me right back." said Nate, all hyped up about this trip. So, he brought 2000 dollars that he had under his bed, and planned to empty out his bank account, there was like 9000 dollars in there.  
Luke dialed Haley's cell, she answered and he said,"Hey Hales, you up for a road trip?"  
"We have school." said Haley.  
"Only another month, and none of us have missed any school, so we can go." said Lucas. "Look Hales, I got busted for drugs to enhance my game. They found out about our low grades and grounded us from basketball for 3 weeks and everything else. So please, for me and Nate."  
"Alright," said Haley.  
"Okay, Nathan will pick you up like every other day to go to school, and he'll really take you to Peyton's house; I am staying here. So be ready at 6:45. Love ya, Hales, gotta call Nathan and tell him you're coming, bye." said Lucas.  
"Love ya, too, Luke," said Haley. "Tell Nathan I said I love him, see ya."  
He called Nathan and told him what to do, and Peyton and Lucas went to sleep at 7:00 pm, so they could wake up at 4:00 am. The alarm sounded and Luke and Peyton woke up. Luke called Nate and Peyton called Haley; they all packed and were ready at 7:00 and they were all there. Nate and Luke didn't make the girls bring any money, but they both emptied their savings, and Nate gathered his money and Luke's and it added up to 20,000 dollars. They were glad they were rich at the time.  
"Let's go," Luke said; he put his arm around Peyton and they got in his car. Nathan and Haley sat up front and drove because Luke and Nate did a rock, paper, scissors for the back seat and Luke won, but they agreed to to switch halfway there. Luke and Peyton fell asleep lying down in the back for 4 hours and woke up and started making out in the back.  
  
"Luke, could you two cut it out, and can you take over while me and Haley sleep a little, please, and in a few hours I'll take back over." said Nate.  
"Yeah, pull over here." said Luke, and they switched.  
AROUND 8:00PM THAT NIGHT  
"Hey, let's stop at the Hilton right up there." said Nathan, he was driving now.  
"Yeah, two rooms or one?" asked Luke.  
"Two," said Nathan.  
"Alright," said Lucas.  
They got the rooms and headed up. Haley grabbed a key and her and Peyton went in one. She screamed out the door,"Hey, we want to share a room, you can come in though."  
"That is so not fair," Nathan said as he and Lucas walked in.  
"Life's not fair, bad boy Nathan," said Haley. "Now Lucas, give Peyton a kiss, you'll see her tomorrow." He did and Nathan did the same to Haley. They then went to their room.  
"Hey, remember when we didn't get along?" laughed Lucas.  
"Yeah, that was terrible, we would beat eachother up. Even when we did get along, when you found out me and Haley were going out, you freaked," said Nathan.  
"Yeah, you know, I really love Peyton," said Lucas. "I cannot believe I went out with Brooke Davis."  
"Yeah, I love Haley, too," said Nathan. "Have you ever told Peyton that you love her. I mean, have you said those words "I love you"?"  
"No, I mean, last night she said it and I froze, and 2 seconds later I said something and acted as if it didn't happen." said Lucas. "I mean, I love her with all my heart, but those words are just so scary. Have you told Haley?"  
"Nah, but I am gonna on this trip sometime." said Nathan.  
"Me too, now let's get some sleep." said Luke.  
"Yeah, night." said Nate.  
"Night," said Luke.  
GIRL'S ROOM  
"Haley, has Nathan told you that he loves you yet?" asked Peyton.  
"No, not yet, why?" asked Haley.  
"Well, when Luke came over, it slipped. I said it and he didn't say it back. He blew it off like nothing happened." said Peyton.  
"Peyton, he's my best friend. He loves you. He just has never said that to a girl besides his mom and me. We're like brother and sister, so that's how he loves me, but I know he loves you, alright? Like I said, he has never said that to a girlfriend because it hasn't happened until now, I know." said Haley.  
"Thanks," said Peyton, she felt relieved, Haley knew Lucas alot, and if she knew, she knew.  
"Yeah, now let's go to bed, goodnight" said Haley.  
"Yeah, goodnight," said Peyton.  
They all went down to the buffet at 7:00 am, and ate, and then were back on the road. Nathan was driving.  
"Peyton, next time, can we share the hotel?" asked Lucas.  
"Yeah," said Peyton, giving in to a long, passionate, and loving kiss.  
"We can share, right Hales?" asked Nathan.  
"Yeah." said Haley.  
They drove for the next 14 hours and then checked into another Hilton. They got their rooms and separated.  
PEYTON AND LUCAS'S ROOM  
"Hey Peyton, come here," said Lucas, patting the spot next to him on the bed and they layed down and started kissing. "I love you. Sorry I froze before. It just freaked me out. The only two girls I have ever said I love you to in my life are Hales and my mom. Hales is like a sister to me. And you are my first girlfriend I have ever loved. So again, sorry."  
"I love you, and do you know that Haley knows you really well." Peyton laughed. "That is exactly what she said."  
"Well me and Nate were up talking 'bout stuff." said Lucas.  
"Wow, you are so sweet, so is Nate. I thought that only girls stayed up with someone to talk about their relationships. I am so lucky to have you."  
"Thanks," said Lucas.  
"I think I am ready," said Peyton.  
"Are you sure?" Lucas asked. She nodded. It was her first time. She was glad it was going to be him.  
  
HALEY AND NATE'S ROOM  
"You don't care that we aren't... you know?" asked Haley.  
"No, it's not about sex with me Haley. When you're ready, I'll be, too. I love you." said Nathan.  
"Thank you," said Haley. "I love you, too. Let's get to bed. Goodnight, Nathan."  
"Night, Haley." said Nathan.  
BACK IN LUCAS AND PEYTONS ROOM THE MORNING AFTER  
"Last night was wonderful," said Peyton.  
"Yeah it was, wasn't it?" Lucas said, he was smiling, he then kissed Peyton. "I love you so much. I am sorry if I ever did anything to hurt you. I love waking up with you right next to me. You know that, it gives me warmth and comfort. I don't ever wanna leave your side."  
"Me neither. I love you too." said Peyton.  
"Let me go real quick over there, make sure they're awake, tell them to get a shower, and to meet us in an hour in the lobby, alright? Wait for me real quick." said Lucas. He was back within seconds. "Wanna get a shower with me?"  
"Yeah," Peyton said, and they got undressed right there and got in. They met Haley and Nate in an hour.  
"So, ready to get back on the road?" asked Nathan. 


	4. The Call

"Yeah, yeah, let's go," sa id Lucas."I'll drive." said Nathan, he could tell something was wrong.  
  
"No, I will," said Lucas.  
"Alright, let's head out," said Nathan.  
"Okay." said Lucas. "How many more miles do we have until we get to Cali?"  
"Uh... well, right now we are in Montana. So we still have about 1700 miles left," said Nathan.  
"Wow, this is still fun, though." said Lucas. His cell phone rings. "Hey it's Mom and Dad, should I answer?"  
"Yeah," said Nathan.  
"Talk to me." said Lucas.  
"Lucas Scott, where are you, your brother, Peyton, and Haley?" asked Mom.  
"Mom, we're going somewhere," said Lucas.  
His dad got on,"Lucas, you and Nathan are to be here, so get home."  
"No Dad, I love you, but we're gonna just chill for a while. We need some time. Call Haley and Peyton's parents and tell them that their kids are fine. We'll be fine, put Mom on." said Lucas. Nathan, Haley, and Peyton were wide-eyed, Lucas never talked like that to his and Nathan's dad. Noone did except Karen. Dan put Karen on.  
"Baby, come home, please?" Mom was begging him now.  
"Mom, I love you, but me and Nate just need some time away from Dad. We'll be fine. Here's Nathan, and don't forget to call Peyton and Haley's parents and tell them that they're fine. Here's Nate." Lucas said, handing his cell phone to Nathan.  
"Hey Mom, I love you, tell Dad I love him, too. Yes, we'll call you everyday. No, I don't know how long we're gonna be gone. We might stay out here until summer is over. I love you, okay, bye. Yes, Luke loves you, too. " said Nathan, and he hung up. "She is really worried, Luke. Should we go home?"  
"Who wants to go home? If you do, raise your hand," said Lucas, noone raised their hand. A/N: Sorry it was short. I am gonna start a new story. I need reviews. They can be flames but if i don't get reviews, I won't continue. 


	5. Arrival

No one really wanted to go home so no one raised there hand. "But Lucas, Karen is really worried." Haley said.  
"Look Hales, I cannot be under his constant pressure anymore, sorry." Lucas said. "Look, we will go back sometime, we have money."  
"Fine, but... I swear... if you don't call your mom every day I will personally slap you." Haley said. Nathan laughed. "Don't worry; I will slap you, too."  
"Ahh, your boyfriend." Nathan pouted.  
"Yeah, my boyfriend. Peyton will help to, right Peyt?" Haley asked.  
"Of course, what's the fun of boyfriends if you can't beat 'em every once in a while, right?" Peyton said.  
"Fine, be that way." Luke and Nathan said.  
****ARRIVING IN LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA****  
"Oh, this is awesome man." Lucas said hugging Peyton and kissing her.  
"Lucas, where are we gonna stay for the rest of summer?" Peyton asked.  
"Me and Nate didn't tell you this, but, guess who we're staying with?" Lucas asked.  
"I don't know, a relative of yours?" Peyton asked.  
"No, we're staying with celebrities." Nathan added. "C'mon, you two love these people; they have a reality TV show and are married."  
"We're staying with Jessica Simpson and Nick Lachey?" Haley asked.  
"You are correct." Nathan said. The girls ran up to them and hugged them.  
"Oh my god, you two are great." the girls said.  
"We know," the boys said.  
"And get this; they're filming Newlyweds so we are going to be on the show as the houseguests." Lucas said.  
"No way." the girls said.  
"Yes way," Nathan said. "Now, they're expecting us, so we gotta go."  
"Alright." Peyton said. They drove to a huge mansion and saw Nick and Jessica standing there waiting for them.  
"Hey, guys." Jessica said.  
"Hey," the boys said, the girls could not seem to talk.  
"Peyton, Haley, you two alright." Lucas laughed. The girls smacked their boyfriends. "Oww, what was that for?"  
"Yeah. We drive you to California, pay for every hotel and restraunt and all that stuff on the way, get Nick and Jessica to let us stay at their mansion, and get you on tv and the thanks we get is to get smacked, you should be on your knees thanking us right now." Nathan laughed.  
"Hey." Nick said.  
"Hey," Everyone said this time.  
"Look, do you want your own rooms, or how is this working?" Jessica asked.  
"Uh... we'll share rooms, me and Peyton and Nate and Hales. Sound good guys?" Lucas asked. Nate nodded his head in agreement, but the girls weren't.  
"What did we say about talking for us. Now you and Nate can share a room and me and Haley can." Peyton said.  
"I think I liked it better when you weren't talking. Please Peyton, do you really want to not share a room with me the rest of summer." Lucas pleaded. 


End file.
